


Bobo

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drago a été blessé. Le professeur Snape le soigne patiemment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobo

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Thallos sur mon LJ

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Drago avait toujours été ainsi. D’une constitution frêle et d’une fragilité déconcertante. Cela n’avait pas été du goût de son père, Lucius Malefoy, qui n’avait eu de cesse que de l’endurcir. Un Malefoy ne pouvait point être un faible. Toutefois, Drago avait grandi et n’avait pas changé. Sa stature était peut-être quelque peu plus robuste, mais ses hanches saillantes, ses mains aux doigts effilés et aux ongles parfaits, ces hautes pommettes d’une blancheur effrayante, tout en lui était d’une douceur affligeante. Ce n’était pourtant pas un garçon facile à vivre, capricieux et dédaigneux, son caractère difficile allait à l’encontre de son physique d’ange. Toutefois sa mauvaise humeur et ses crises d’enfant gâté ne se manifestaient jamais en présence de son Directeur de Maison, le terrible professeur de Potions, Severus Snape. Et même à présent, blessé comme il l’était, il n’osait se plaindre de la douleur qu’il sentait le démanger dans son bras meurtri. Toute la maisonnée des Serpentard avait été mis au fait de cette blessure de guerre et plaignait le jeune Malefoy, toutefois jamais il n’en aurait fait état face à Snape. Pourtant malgré son caractère renfermé et taciturne, le Professeur n’aurait pu tolérer la moindre trace de souffrance sur le visage de son protégé, bien trop douillet en effet, mais auquel il aurait pu passer des caprices monstrueux si ce dernier se les était permis. Il se saisit donc tendrement de ce bras faiblement molesté et y déposa, tendrement, cercle après cercle envoûtant un baume calmant.   
« Tu as encore mal ? », lui susurra-t-il à l’oreille alors que Drago était venu se réfugier dans son giron.   
« Oui… », Murmura ce dernier dans son cou.  
Le professeur remit un peu plus de ces plantes calmantes sur cette blessure quasi-inexistante, ne laissant ses légères caresses cesser que lorsqu’il dut forcer son élève récalcitrant à se rendre à son prochain cours. Ce garçon le perdrait.


End file.
